


Stars

by MeloLuvBebe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloLuvBebe/pseuds/MeloLuvBebe
Summary: Oikawa stays up late one night to watch videos of a game when a not so brilliant idea strikes him.rated T for swearing
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross-posted on to Tumblr: https://yamaguccikun.tumblr.com/

The volume on the computer was set low enough that it shouldn't bother the rest of the home's sleeping residents. Yet it still seemed to fill the room with sounds. Sounds of volleyballs being spiked down on either sides of a net and shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor with the occasional call or whistle ringing out here and there. 

As the video ended, Oikawa shut his laptop and walked over to his window without uttering a word. Watching that video was helpful but it didn't change a thing. Aoba Johsai lost, once again, to Shiratorizawa for the nth year in a row. His hands gripped the window sill till his knuckles lost all color and he almost wished he'd brought a pillow with him so he could scream his frustrations into it. Yet he forced himself to calm down and look up to the stars. That was who he was. A star. And stars only ever looked up, kept their heads up, made their way up. One day he'd reach the top. Who cares if it's not today as long as it happens someday right? 

He took a slow breath in to calm his nerves and let it out just as slowly to settle his anger. It was a practice he'd taken up some time ago in order to allow himself to get over the pain of a loss and be able to be the best captain he could be for his team. Despite being a star he was first and foremost a volleyball team captain and he'd do anything to make sure that his team was working in their best condition and nothing less. As he contemplated all of this he continued to stare up into the sky and couldn't help but notice how all the stars seemed to shine especially bright this night. 

_Maybe_ , he thought, _Iwa-chan would enjoy looking at these stars just as much as me?_ It was a random thought, it really shouldn't have come up at all. It would normally have been pushed aside with what little common sense Oikawa Tooru possessed, but today was different to any other day. Today was a day where the pain of a crippling loss, that maybe shouldn't have stung as much as it did seeing as it happened every year, sunk deep into the bones of each and every member of Seijo's volleyball club. A day where Oikawa craves Iwaizumi's attention just a bit more if only because glaring at the lighter haired brunette for his antics would keep Hajime's own thoughts from turning sour; more so than they already were on a regular basis. So today was a day where Oikawa summoned up the nerve to pull his phone off the charger and text his best friend. 

**_> Hey Iwa-chan!! I need you to come over~~  
_** **_> It's an emergency!!!!!!!!!_**

When there was no immediate response the third year puffed out a sigh and gently tossed the phone back onto his nightstand before belly flopping onto his bed. It wasn't until he was dozing off sometime later that he was jolted awake by a sharp tapping sound coming from somewhere in his room. Oikawa peered up from his bed to see a shadowy figure standing just outside of his window and let out an ear piercing squeal of terror, one he’d deny to the end of his days.

"Shut up, Shittykawa! I just came over to check on you because you weren't responding to my texts!" The voice coming from the window was whispering but Oikawa couldn't help feeling like he was being yelled at. So he crossed his arms and pouted at the other teen who was now leaning in through the open window. It was clearly Iwaizumi, no one else had the guts to call Oikawa that kind of nickname to his face, who was now struggling to climb into his room by way of a window he stopped being small enough to fit through several years and an entire growth spurt ago. When he finally made his way in he sat on the floor for a second to catch his breath, "What did you want me here for that was such an emergency anyways? If it's another bug in your bed Trashykawa I swear to-"The end of his threat was never heard as he was suddenly tackled by a very enthusiastic, and oddly energetic considering the time, captain. 

"There was no emergency. I just wanted you to come over to stargaze with me!!" Tooru smiled at his friend as he hung off his shoulders when he felt a sudden pain in his gut and doubled over in pain. 

"What the fuck do you mean stargazing, you dumbass! Do you have any idea what time it is right now? I have a test tomorrow, shit for brains, and if I fail it I'm blaming you!" Iwaizumi's shouting voice filled both the room and the house as he scolded his brainless captain with the ferocity of an angered lion

A week later, Oikawa was grounded for two weeks for having friends over at night without asking. He’s also sporting a nicely yellowed bruise on his midsection from where Iwaizumi decided to make him practice receiving with his stomach as punishment after he failed his test.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing the first chapter so my sequel, hope y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
